


Gospel

by Wouldntyouliketoknowweatherboy04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Family Issues, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Religious Guilt, Song Based, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, but its fluff also, church group shit, gospel by the tragic thrills, just a story, karl needs help, karls family sucks, kinda angst, no hate to karls family irl, sapnap hates seeing karl sad, sapnap realises being gay is not wrong, sapnaps just vibing but also kinda sad, thats in my past guys, theres no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wouldntyouliketoknowweatherboy04/pseuds/Wouldntyouliketoknowweatherboy04
Summary: Karl has been brought up to think that being gay is wrong and a sin, at least that's what his parents and local church say. Karl didn't have a problem with this until a new boy moves to town.Sapnap has always been accepted by his parents for who he is and they tell him not to worry about what the locals are preaching about homosexuality being a 'sin'. But Sapnap can't help but worry when he sees a cute boy at church who seems extremely mislead.Based on 'Gospel' by The Tragic Thrills :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo :)) hope you guys enjoy this short fic, I just heard this song and came up with this scenario that I thought would be pretty cool :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to split the story into two so here is the first half :))

Karl sat down in the fourth pew from the front with his mother and father. It was early Sunday morning and Karl had to admit that he would have preferred to stay in bed, despite his mother claiming that this mass was especially important. They hadn't told him what it was about yet and he had been eager to know the whole car ride there, but now he sat in the dimly lit church, he felt less keen to know why it was so paramount. The church was especially busy that morning and cold, due to the cut in funds for the church, meaning no heating. 

"This mass is particularly special today, Karl." His mother said. 

"Yes, the priest is going to tell us about homosexuality today," His father spoke, "Do you know what that is Karl?" 

Karl sighed to himself, he was seventeen, of course he knew what homosexuality was. His best friend, George, was gay and he hadn't minded. However, when his parents had found out, they refused to see George's parents and had cut off all contact he had with his friend. He missed George. But his parents said that he was _sick_. Karl couldn't find it in himself to argue with that. Maybe George just needed some help and then Karl would be able to see him again. 

_Catholic bells sing The First Noel,_

The church doors swung open to the left of Karl and in walked a couple and boy his age that he had never seen before. The couple seemed nice enough but Karl was drawn to the boy who was clearly new to town. He had longer black hair and wore a white bandana. Maybe he had never been to church before? Everyone in Karl's church wore suits or dresses, not a white T-shirt and baggy trousers. He was wearing a smart white shirt with a purple tie, this being what his mother called 'proper attire for church' 

Karl and the boy made eye contact and Karl felt his cheeks blush. _What?_ Why were his cheeks going red when a boy just smiled at him? Maybe he was ill. The boy smiled politely at him and sat in the pew across from him, clearly trying to start up a conversation with him. However the priest had chosen that exact second to start the mass and Karl turned his head away from the boy, happy a distraction from the brown pupils of the boy next to him. 

_We both know we don't wanna go to hell,_

Karl felt the boy's eyes on him and forced himself to listen to the priest's introduction to the mass. 

"Please stand." The Priest asks. "And raise your hands in prayer." 

_So we. we raise our hands up like everyone in the room._

Sapnap didn't know what he was doing here. His parents had told him it would be a good chance to make friends in the area but the only boy his age here had ignored him. He didn't mind too much though, the boy was very cute and had an adorable innocence about him. However, the boy was very interested in the mass and Sapnap had a sinking feeling as he heard the priest preaching against what he believed was right. Surely this boy didn't believe what they were saying about gay people?

_We never understood what this was for,_

Sapnap looked around the room and noticed that everyone was smiling at the altar and agreeing with the words spoken by the priest. There were men in suits toward the back with bright red faces who were shouting 'Amen' after every sentence.

_But these parents and these lawyers seem to know for sure,_

"These people who think that these behaviours are normal are just _sick!"_ A woman shouts from towards the back, a murmur of agreement rippling across the church.

Sapnap's gaze lands on the brunette next to him, the boy seeming unsure but afraid to contradict. They make eye contact again and Sapnap offers him a reassuring smile. 

_And I, I don't mind guessing if I'm guessing with you._

Karl gave a small smile back to the black-haired boy and turned to his parents. His mother was smiling at the priest and his father was shouting things like 'damn right' and 'they're sick!'. He thinks back to when they used to pick him up when he tripped or forgive him when he broke a plate. Karl and his parents had always got along well and he remembered having the best of childhoods with them.

_We used to always agree,_

They weren't the same anymore. Or at least he hadn't noticed who they were until now. How could they be filled with so much hate for someone? He thought his parents could never be wrong. Can he really still believe that? 

_Somehow we haven't lately._

Later that summer, Sapnap and Karl had become close friends and for the first time, Karl had not told his parents about their new found friendship. Something about confiding in them felt wrong, even if that secret was just him making a new friend at school. He'd said he was going to study at Alex's house when he really was going for a picnic with Sapnap.

_Maybe, you don't think it's funny now,_

"I don't know Sap, it's just after that visit to the church." Karl sighed. "They just felt so much hate towards people who hadn't done anything wrong." 

"Well forget them then Karl, just because sometimes people wake up and choose hate," Sapnap smiled. "Doesn't mean you have to."

_To laugh about our former selves,_

"That's so cheesy Sap!" Karl laughed, punching his friend in the shoulder. "Where did you find that one?" 

"Oh I just got some advice from a very wise man.." Sapnap teased, nudging Karl with his shoulder and taking a sip of water.

"Who? Jesus?" Karl puzzled, joking. 

This caused Sapnap to spit all of his water onto Karl as he bursted into hysteric laughter. 

"Sap!" Karl shouted, also laughing by now. 

_And how we swore we'd always give 'em hell,_

"Karl!" Sapnap jokes, getting a napkin out of the picnic basket to clean Karl's wet face. 

Karl didn't reply as he felt Sapnap's soft hand under his chin. His smart remark stopped dead in his throat and instead a weird noise of embarrassment came out instead. However, Sapnap was purely focused on drying Karl's face and did not notice. Karl blushes but redirects his gaze to the tree line in the distance. The napkin brushes across Karl's cheek to his lips and stops there. Confused, Karl turns back to Sapnap and is frozen by Sapnap's eyes that are locked on his lips. Not being able to stop himself, Karl licks his lips, making Sapnap's gaze watch the movement before travelling up to meet Karl's eyes. 

_Maybe you've become,_

Karl leans forward and presses his lips to Sapnap's, his mind going blank as his lips hit his friends' soft, plump ones. For close to 30 seconds, Karl is in absolute bliss before his thoughts settle in. This was _wrong. What would his parents think?_ He immediately pushes Sapnap away and runs down the hill they were sat on to the edge of the field. 

_The monster you were running from._

"Karl! Wait Karl! Come back!" Sapnap cries as he watches Karl's silhouette disappear behind the bushes on the edge of the field. He had wanted to kiss Karl for such a long time but he should have known that he was not ready for that yet. Why didn't he just give Karl the napkin to wipe his own face? He was so stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this fic :)) Please leave a comment cause I love to see them XD


End file.
